Crazy Talk at 12 midnight, well, 1:42 am
by sango-101
Summary: While searching for more shards, the Inuyasha group stumbles across a youkai with the ability to reverse time, but only Miroku knows and it's up to him to make things right again. Will he be able to do it? WARNING: Contains commentary from the authors
1. What's all the talk about

(A/N): My note... This is only my third story. Hey, it won't be to bad, cuz I had help ^_^ and here is my wonderful assistant baka-baka (read her stories if you want to read really good ones)  
  
Other A/N: Why thank you sango-101!! I couldn't be happier to work on this story with you, though, I have to say none (and I mean none) of this was my idea. Nope, all credit goes to sango-101 (and Rumiko Takahashi of course ^_~).  
  
sango-101: I have to disagree...you had some good ideas...  
  
baka-baka: Surrrrrrrre. Anyway, this isn't going to be a really long story (originally we planed on having just a one-shot, but hey, where's the fun in that?), so we made it a tinny bit longer. We hope you enjoy it and reviews are *graciously* accepted (note: hint the *graciously*)  
  
sango-101: ...yeah...my vocab would say that it would mean review...or else....  
  
Baka-baka: Trust me, take her seriously, you DO NOT want to face her wrath, you hear me? YOU DO NOT WANT TO!!! It's just scary (I've had nightmares for ages after I accidentally wound up going out on a date with *her* ex...I repeat it was an accident...  
  
Sango-101: Sure it was and *accident* I still don't believe you.  
  
Baka-baka: Yeah well...let's just say there was some bad things happening between an "anger management" book (that I bought her right after the whole, going out with your ex thing) and a pen (my only defense... and I don't want to hear any crap about how the pen is greater then the sword...it is clearly not greater than a thick 500 page hard back anger management book)  
  
Sango-101: ::evil laugh:: anyways, back to the story, here it is.  
  
Baka-baka: Correct-o! A master piece by master pen-defenders/anger- management-book-chucker artists! Be sure to return for the next chapter (and hopefully a shorter A/N ^_^) Read on!  
  
Sango-101: Enjoy!!!  
  
Baka-baka: Hey...I want the last line.  
  
Sango-101: It's my story, I get it!  
  
Baka-baka: That is sooooo not true! You just said "I disagree...you had some good ideas..."  
  
Sango-101: I did not!!  
  
(pause while authoresses scroll to top of page to investigate evidence...)  
  
baka-baka: See!!! I told you!!!  
  
Sango-101: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, so what...  
  
Baka-baka: heh heh...  
  
Sango-101: The reader's are probably getting annoyed with us arguing, so lets get on with the story...  
  
Baka-baka: Bite me!!!  
  
Sango-101: Grrrrr!  
  
Sango101/Baka-baka: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Villagers turned their heads at the sound of an ear-piercing stream of screams that shattered through the deathly silent noises. (oxymoron, muahahaha, confusing crap ^_^)  
  
Shippo cocked his head to the side slightly, watching the two, supposedly mature adults deck it out. "Why do people who are in love have to fight? I mean, Kagome and Inuyasha love each other, Sango and Miroku love each other... it's enough to confuse even smart kids like me."  
  
Sango and Miroku halted mid-punch, to turn and glare down at the incredibly small youkai, "WE DO NOT LOVE EACH OTHER!!!!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha's reaction was similar, but Shippo just shook his head, "What ever you say."  
  
After more grumbling and a few cursed (from Inuyasha of course), the group sucked up their pride and continued along the dingy path. They'd only gotten a few yards before Kagome froze. "I sense some shards."  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at her, his voice taking on a slightly worried tone, "Where?"  
  
Sango and Miroku exchanged glances before focusing on the miko.  
  
Kagome, slightly worried herself, pointed towards the canopy of trees to their right, "Over there."  
  
As always on extremely suspenseful moments, fog loomed from above, surrounding the small group in it's misty aura.  
  
(Baka-baka: AHHH!!! I hate these parts, they always scare the crap out of me! *turns away*)  
  
(Sango-101: You IDIOT!!! It's only a story!! STORY!!! Which WE wrote!!! *grumbles under breath "I swear you belong in a loony bin sometimes* I've been telling you for years, IT'S NOT REAL!!?  
  
(Baka-baka: Remember anger management book, page 364, lesson 689, breath in through nose, out through mouth. Find a happy spot, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, what do we do we, SWIM!)  
  
(Sango-101: Just shut up!! And I told you, I want my Finding Nemo movie back. I know you still have it!!)  
  
(Baka-baka: *cowers in a corner* ok...  
  
(Sango-101/Baka-baka: Back to story)  
  
Miroku, instantly alert, gripped his staff and shielded his nose from the fog's odor. Inuyasha, stepping in front of Kagome, grabbed the hilt of his sword (we don't know how to spell tet-somethin-or-other), slowly unsheathing it from it's dormant hold, while Sango took a fighting stance, prepared as always, with one hand resting lightly upon the strap of her weapon. (we also don't know how to spell the huri-watcha-ma-call-it)  
  
"Kagome," called MIroku, "where are they now?"  
  
The young miko shook her head. "I can't tell, the fog is to heavy, It's like it's poison."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Kagome, cover your mouth. I can't smell anything, not even you."  
  
(Sango-101: Which, personally, I consider a good thing. I mean, *I* wouldn't want to smell anyone in the first place, unless they smell good. But it doesn't say she smells good. For all we know, Inuyasha might be thinking "Pew, I'm sure glad I can't smell that Kagome anymore!...)  
  
(Baka-baka: You're ruining it!!!! It's starting to get good. (trust me, I should know.))  
  
Miroku was concentrating on the unbelievably evil aura around him. "It's here," he said, eyes slightly narrowing in confusion. "The aura is strong with evil, but not, somehow different."  
  
Shippo's tail flicked slightly as he caught a sound. He tugged lightly on the bottom of Inuyasha's pants. "It's over there," he said, pointing a small, shaking finger at a shadow emerging from the fog.  
  
(Baka-baka: AHH!! Another scary moment!)  
  
(Sango-101: Would you just shut up, and let the readers finish this chapter?)  
  
(Baka-baka: *grumbles* fine, but I need a bathroom break first.)  
  
Sango gasped as the fog parted, and a blinding light flashed, followed by a beautiful girl emerging from the depths.  
  
She laughed menacingly. *~*~*~*  
  
(A/N): baka-baka: bum bum bum!!!! What will happen next? Did I get my bathroom break? And who is the mysterious lady?  
  
Sango-101: Oh, stop with the theatrics. And for goodness sakes people, the girl isn't KIKYO. *insert word of choice here*  
  
Baka-baka: Yeah, I just heard on the breaking news coverage that she died *again*  
  
Sango-101: Geez! How many times can a person die. And, uh, what 'breaking news coverage'? The imaginary one in your loony mind?  
  
Baka-baka: Dorkus, as if. I do not have a loony mind. Anyways, it was on Anime News.com, breaking new coverage. (not a real site peoples, so don't try it)  
  
Sango-101: OH, *that* one. Yeah, I read it too. So, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review.  
  
Sango-101/Baka-baka: Thanks, and tune in for the next editon of Crazy Talk at 12 (midnight). 


	2. Again, up way too late on a Friday night...

A/N: Sango-101: Back again, with my friend, Baka-baka. Yeah, I know, I know, the torture will go on once again.  
  
Baka-baka: Torture? What TORTURE?!  
  
Sango-101: No torture, it was just a JOKE!  
  
Baka-baka: Oh.....  
  
Sango-101: We will soon be continuing with our story, but first....  
  
Baka-baka: I have to SING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango-101: Excuse her, she had too much Dr. Pepper, and I think I might have had something in her shake when I made it.... Ooops.  
  
Baka-baka: Ohhhhhhhh, I luv da Dr. Peppa...it's a so's good sa!! I could a drink it a evry' day....ohhhhhhh..ouch. Hey, what's with the books?  
  
Sango-101: You know, I have to bring out that anger management book everytime you start blabbering. It works better for this than it ever did with my anger problem. All though, this does relieve some stress.....  
  
Baka-baka: NOOOO, NOT AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Ouch, boom, bang, crash, bash  
  
Sango-101: You'll have to excuse her for a sec, oh, she's getting up now.  
  
Baka-baka: That was so not fair! You had control of the key board, I didn't even have a chance to allow myself to fight back. Oh, yeah...I have the key board now so...hello Sango-101...  
  
Ouch, boom, bang, crash, bash  
  
Baka-baka: Yup, she's out for a bit. I guess that board was harder than I thought. So.... What's going on with everybody out there? It's going good here, trapped in this small room, with an unconscious body laying on the floor, snoring...and..OMG DROOLING!!! EWWWW!!  
  
Sango-101: Hey, I heard that!! I'll get ya back one of these days, but right now, I have to big of a headache. plops down on the chairgroan  
  
Baka-baka: Hey, LOOK! Drooling AGAIN!!! You'd think she'd learn her lesson. Oh, guess not. Where's that permanent marker? I saw it somewhere. searches for a bit, under piles, on the floor Oh, found it. MUAHAHAHA!!!!! squeak, scratch, errrrk  
  
Baka-baka: Beautiful!!! Her face is like a work of art now, and of course, done by me, plus added little touches of drool hanging from the corner of her mouth. Heh heh.  
  
Sango-101: Huh, what, oh. I was drooling again I take it.  
  
Baka-baka: Tee hee hee. Yeah, just a little. laughs to herself Shall we start the story?  
  
Sango-101: Sure, you better type, I'll just go back to sleep for a sec.  
  
Baka-baka: No, I don't think that's a good idea, you might have a concussion and die on me. Oh, no, then I'd be charged for murder because I beat you up, and then I'll be sent to jail for life, or even... even... EXECUTED!!!!!  
  
Sango-101: Shut up, will you? I'll stay awake if it's so important to you! Now, on with the story.  
  
Baka-baka: (doesn't listen as is too far away in a corner muttering to herself about stupid murder laws and boards that are too tempting to use and should be destroyed).  
  
"Oh, no, not another one." This was the similar thought of the group as Miroku dashed forward, and knelt before the woman. (Baka-baka: I was thinking the same thing too.)  
  
"Will you bear my child?" he asked.  
  
The woman slowly gazed down to meet his eyes. Her lips parted as she whispered, "Yes, I'd love to."  
  
Kagome, standing near Sango, quickly reached out to restrain the ferocious exterminator. (Sango-101: Not again. How many girls does he have to do this to?? Man, is Sango gonna kill him one of these days.)  
  
(Baka-baka: Apparently, a lot. GO SANGO!! (chants) Go Sango, Go Sango. If Sango can't do it, no one can!!)  
  
(Sango-101: Ok, enough dramatics, this isn't a Shakespeare theater.)  
  
(Baka-baka: You do know I've always wanted to try out for Juliet just so I could kiss my Romeo... hehehe.)  
  
(Sango-101: (yeah, and die with you on top for once.) Think I'm going to be sick...please continue with the story...)  
  
(Baka-Baka: Holy Crap you sick minded person! Wait...how did you know? Hold it...as if you've ever been on top...Or have you even had the chance?)  
  
(Sango-101: I plead the 5th!!! ANYWAYS..... On with the story, finally)   
A quiet laugh changed Kagome's attention to the beautiful lady, as she lifted her gaze from Miroku to Inuyasha. "And you, would you like me to bear your child?"  
  
To Kagome's horror, he replied with a simple yes. The girl's hands released Sango, to form tightly clenched fists at her sides. "How dare she!!!"  
  
Just as the girls stepped forward, another blinding light flashed through the small clearing......................... Then everything went black.  
  
A/N: Sango-101: See, I stayed awake.  
  
Baka-baka: To...tired...to...talk...zzzzzz (snores)  
  
Sango-101: How pathetic. SLAP haha, loser.  
  
Baka-baka: What was that for?  
  
Sango-101: You wouldn't let me fall asleep, so I thought I do the same favor for you.  
  
Baka-baka: Shut up.... Nobody's stopping you from sleeping now.  
  
Sango-101: See, now that you got me awake, I can't fall asleep. I'll just sit here and bug ya, for time and all eternity!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Baka-baka: (screams, and tries to run from room, hits opening door...falls to the floor)  
  
Person-who-just-entered-the-room: Woops sorry, wrong door...heh heh (leaves)  
  
Sango-101: Ha ha ha ha. Look at her twich!!!! Er, that doesn't look to good, to many hits to the head today. I'm gonna go get someone. Untill next time, this is Sango-101 and Baka-baka (who just weakly yelled in the background "cut the crap and get me a Tylenol!") signing out. 


	3. The crazyness continues!

A/N: Sango-101: WE'RE BACK!!!!!!  
  
Baka-baka: Coolio. So...... What to say.  
  
Sango-101: Oh my gosh, she's speechless for once. IT'S A MIRICAL!!!!!  
  
Baka-baka: -- grrrr  
  
Sango-101: hehe, uh, (grabs mini sword that was stuck in the cherries of the Shirley Temple she had yesterday) ha, back off you evil person!!!  
  
Baka-baka: Why, I have one too! (grabs her mini sword)  
  
Sango-101: Haha, you can't beat me!! Remember yesterday, I crushed you!!! YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME!!!!  
  
Baka-baka: Sure.......... I have something else to say about that. (goes to jab Sango-101 with mini sword)  
  
Sango-101: (blocks jab) HA, you missed! (jabs at Baka-baka)  
  
Baka-baka: (jumps back and falls off chair) &%#A$&$$&%#&##!!!!!!  
  
Sango-101: You...go wash your mouth.  
  
Baka-baka: I didn't say nothing!!! It was just symbols I pressed when I fell.  
  
Sango-101: Yes, but we all know what you meant. And, it is "I didn't say anything." Get it right.  
  
Baka-baka: What if I don't want to? I like havin' bad English.  
  
Sango-101: I can see.  
  
Baka-baka: Onamae wa nan to oshimasu ka  
  
Sango-101: What did you just say to me?!  
  
Baka-baka: Look it up in the Japanese dictionary...looser.  
  
Sango-101: What if I don't want to? (grabs Baka-baka's arm and shakes her, holding the mini sword at her) TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!  
  
Baka-baka: (cowers) ok, I'll tell you. It means "what is your name?".  
  
Sango-101: It better. (lets go) I'll let you off this time. BUT, if you do that again, I swear I will............  
  
Baka-baka: Will what?  
  
Sango-101: I'll have to think about it....you know, that anger management book is getting dusty on that book shelf over there....  
  
Baka-baka: Don't even think about it (covers self protectively).  
  
Sango-101: Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.... We shall see.  
  
Baka-baka: You know, this sounds like a great time to start the story..heh heh...the readers are probably wondering what's taking so long...ewww...see one's picking their nose over there...yuck.  
  
Sango-101: EWWW (shreek) that is so gross, geez, we'll start already just keep your nose picking to yourself, yes I mean you.  
  
Baka-Baka: yea  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Sango-101/Baka-baka: READ ON AND REVIEW....please?  
  
Blood spattered everywhere, Covering the ground with it's evil luster and reflecting the shocked face of Sasngo as if a mere pool of water, "Kohaku." The exterminator glanced form her brother to the slaughtered members of her kin, on of which was her father, "Why?"  
  
"Where'd she go?" Miroku blinked several times, the image of the beautiful woman fresh in his mind. He glanced around before catching the faint red reflection of the moon.  
  
Wait... red?  
  
Looking closer, Miroku noticed enormous puddles of blood and bodies littering the ground, "What the?"  
  
(Sango-101: OOOO, he almost said a bad word. Bad Miroku. Watch your mouth.  
  
Baka-baka: Yeah, you better tell him off. You told me off for doing the same thing.  
  
Sango-101: Sort of. Yours was worse.  
  
Baka-baka: No, not that time. I was talking about the time in the pool. When I almost defeated you, then my stupid noodle betrayed me and shot up and hit me in the nose.  
  
Sango-101: OHH, that time. Haha, that was funny.  
  
Baka-baka: Was not.  
  
Sango-101: Yes, it was a classic move from a stupid person like you.  
  
Baka-baka: HEY!!! I almost got you, so you can't say I'm stupid. Now my BROTHER is stupid. He actually let us gang up on him and defeat him. BUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Sango-101: True, very true. Now, back to the story.)  
  
"Kohaku! Kohaku!!!"  
  
Miroku's head snapped around as his eyes were filled with the image of a Sango, baring her sword, defending off a boy.  
  
Her brother.  
  
Kohaku.  
  
"Why did you kill father and the others?!" Sango pushed up on the hilt of her weapon, throwing Kohaku back, causing him to falter and loose his balance.  
  
Miroku shook his head and ran forward, his staff jingling in an off key sound. "Sango."  
  
The exterminator neither flinched nor displayed any sign of recollection as she continued her assault against her brother.  
  
Miroku lunged forward, his fingers latching on to her arm.  
  
Only, they didn't latch, just fell into a fist as they swept through Sango's left arm.  
  
(Baka-baka: REALLY!!!!! Wow, it's like she's a ghost. Weird.  
  
Sango-101: Yeah, so what. Let the poor people read. The suspense is probably killing them right now.  
  
Baka-baka: So, I don't really care. I always liked suspense. It kept me reading it. But, if I have to, I will shut up until later. Keep reading)  
  
In the next second Kohaku stroke, forcing the girl to move... leaving Miroku behind, staring blankly down at his hand.  
  
'It's a memory' His mind suddenly clicked, Sango was reliving her worst nightmare all over again, only... only, it wasn't real.  
  
The sharp feeling of a strong dark aura struck Miroku and he watched the slightly faint image of the beautiful lady appear.  
  
"Oh how easy it is to taint the human mind," she said with a chuckle. "How easy indeed."  
  
The ground dissolved into a thick black fog as the memory began to fade.  
  
"Why?" Miroku asked quietly, watching the image of Sango's body, draped over Kohaku's disappear. The exterminator's tears glistened on her face as her lips moved with silent words. Miroku frowned slightly, "Why am I in Sango's memory?"  
  
(A/N: Baka-baka: OH NO, NOT AGAIN!!!!!!! It's the end of the chapter!! I hate this part.  
  
Sango-101: Duh, but, there is always more chapters, isn't there.  
  
Baka-baka: Yeah, I guess. But I still don't like it.  
  
Sango-101: Baka, your are a strange person.  
  
Baka-baka: So are you. LOSER!!  
  
Sango-101: Yeah, I know. And I'm proud of it. As you should too.  
  
Baka-baka: Stop acting smart. You know you're not.  
  
Sango-101: What are you saying. Are you calling me stupid? When your name is "Baka-baka" which, baka, in Japanese means idiot, fool, stupid?  
  
Baka-baka: Yepperdoodles. Of course I am. And what are you going to do about it.  
  
Sango-101: As I said before. That anger management book is getting a little dusty. I think I'm going to grab it and use it like a baseball.  
  
Baka-baka: NO!!!!!!!!!! NOT THAT!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!  
  
Sango-101: Why not? (throws book at Baka-baka)  
  
Baka-baka: OUCH!!!!!!!! HEY!!!! You'll pay for that!!!! (grabs iron skillet and throws it at Sango-101)  
  
Sango-101: Uh, ow. (Swirly eyes, then passes out.)  
  
Baka-baka: Uh, oops. She'll be back in a bit. I think she was really tired. Well, I think that's the end of the chapter. I might need to call 9-1-1 if she doesn't wake up soon. Farewell my readers!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
